Forum:LUSW Policy
Guys, I would like the community's honest opinion. Lemme tell you what it's about and where I'm coming from with it. (Mythrun, please don't remove this because it's about another wiki; I'd very much like to discuss this with my home community 8D) When I first joined Brickipedia, I was overwhelmed with the biting, the hidden rules, and the tolerance of curses. It was incredibly confusing. After I had gotten used to the system (it took a while), I decided to create the Sherman Proposal, a new all-in-one policy that would revolutionize the Bricki Wiki. I am still working on it, but I used a modified version of it as the (still incomplete) policy on LUSW, the LEGO Universe Stories Wiki (my most active wiki right now). I am proud of how the Bricki and Stories versions of the policies are coming; the Stories one has just gone public. I put the Stories version on that wiki for two reasons: #We needed it. #Being a very small wiki, it is a good testing zone before I propose a similar policy at Brickipedia. However, I am mainly focusing on the Stories version of the policy right now, and would like your feedback on it. Please see the policy here. Thanks. ---- * I look forward to the full Brickipedia version... -- stercus accidit -- cjc 18:09, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :* Awesome! It'll be done soon. ;) Shermy WHAT!? I only vandalized MY user pages, that can HARDLY be considered vandalism. And I didn't want to write a story anymore! If it were'nt for me, you guys would have given away Formic's story!!! And with THAT policy, you would have CHANGED the start of his anyway! Why do we NEED a Wikia about fan-generated content? Because every story is so cheesy because noone wants to step outside the box! ProfArchibaldHale 21:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) 'Given away'!? Formic's story is updated fairly often. And I can tell you read the policy wrong. I said we "will NOT" change the stories in any way. I cannot make that clear enough. OK, that is just CONTRADICTORY. You guys NEVER watched his story for new chapters, by that logic, seeing as you wouldn't have known he had been updating it, you would have given away his story. You just said you won't change the stories. First of all, the official Wikia language is England/Aus. Second of all, you said you would correct spelling errors and such, which is ironic, because you ALSO said that you would "Not change the stories in any way". Brickipedia is fine the way it is. Because, if your going to target Bricki, why don't you take down Uncyclopedia and other ones that have frequent swearing on them. In fact, why don't you take down the entire amount of High School students that swear and make things hard and confusing for freshman? ProfArchibaldHale 07:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Look, I can't go on MBs, so I rely on Will to update the stories for now. And we both know it. We wouldn't have given away his story, because it's still active on LMBs. Fixing grammar is not changing the story. The story itself stays the same. Say the original story has a background character servive a fierce battle. We won't change it so the character is smashed, but we will change it so he "survives". See? We won't be changing anything that happens in any story. Unless, of course, it's profane...